


Visit to Red Light Island

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Time-skip Appearances, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: A weird moment of pause has settled on the Sunny. The Log Pose leading the crew right into the bay of an island lit up with red lights and bustling with people. When Sanji returns from shopping, his purchases are met with curiosity and excitement. And it just keeps getting better and better from there.





	1. Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its realated materials.

“What is this stuff?” Zoro asks, picking up the hard lump of compressed green flower up off the table. He’s not sure how the cook can call it a ‘flower’, looked nothing like the colorful blooms Robin grew in her garden. “Smells like bad pickles.”

“It’s weed, Marimo. It’s green like you, so treat it as family.”

A flash of silver came just shy of taking off the left leg of a certain Strawhat Chef. Sanji’s kick flying high, though it did not connect with the man’s neck as intended. The two jump apart, facing, each in their own unique defensive posture.

“Whooo! does smell pretty bad.” Luffy’s holding up a marble-sized nugg under his nose.

“I’ve had this before!” Nami’s smiling as Sanji begins to unwrap a beautiful hookah with a steel dish and nine individual gaskets. “Oh, Sanji! It’s beautiful!” The blonde has a nosebleed when his sweet angle wraps delicate fingers around one of the hoses and brings it to her lips. A decorative steel tube met orange-painted lips, and she leaves a mark there. “This one’s mine!” she sings, sitting down across from the blonde.

Zoro settles in a chair next to Chopper. Luffy wrapping up in his lap, because they hadn’t had a lot of time to be together. With this strange moment of pause presenting itself in the New World, his captain’s been taking every advantage to worm all over his first mate. Practically fit to him like a rubber coat.

Robin came to the end of the book she’d been reading at the table, closing it and lying it down beside the steaming mug of hazelnut espresso Sanji had made for her earlier. “Are you comfortable like that, Zoro?” She asks, watching with no small amount of concern as her captain continues to coil himself impossibly around and around the other man’s hips.

Zoro yanks at his hamaraki, Luffy’s messy black hair settling in his lap. “Yea, ‘s not bad.” Luffy’s grinning up at him like a happy kitten, nuzzling into Zoro’s lap.

“I’d like to see you hit this in that position.” Deadpans the cook, Brook and Franky making badly hidden had gestures that started a tick going in Sanji’s curled eyebrow.

“What do we have to do?” Chopper asks, little hat bobbing. Because he retained such a short stature in his Brain Point, it was sometimes hard to remember that he had technically matured. Sanji, after filling the hookah’s vase and checking each hose line, sat back in his chair. Lighting the end of a white rolled cigarette to drag golden North Blue tobacco between his teeth. 

“Well,” he points with the glowing red cherry. “We put the budd in there. Use this,” he picks up a small brick of black rock, “To burn though it. Everybody gets a hose,” Nami smiled as held hers up for Chopper. “By sucking in, smoke will gather here,” Sanji gestured to the upper vase of the hookah. “You just suck in, hold it as long as you can, then exhale.”

“And the point of this is?” Zoro asks. He likes to drink, but he doesn’t usually smoke anything. He’d tried one of curly’s cigarettes once, damn near made him puke.

Robin giggles next to Nami, reaching to take the hose nearest her on the table. She ties one of her ribbon bookmarks around it, a purple shine to it that flashed. “I think it would be quiet festinating to see what happens this evening, if we are all to accept our cook-san’s kind gift.”

Sanji’s beaming like a fool, melted into the chair as he’s gone slightly numb for the fact that both of his goddesses are completely on his side.

“But what’s the point?” Zoro asks again.

“Oh, be adventurous for once.”

“For _once_?”

Robin taps the metal spout against her lips, “Well, there was that one time on the sacrificial alter.” She muses, recalling the manly holler while swinging on vines over a lake of sky sharks had to count as adventurous.

“I wanna try it!” Luffy’s unwound from Zoro’s body in an instant, one hand held up high over his head as he jumps up and down.  “Zoro should try it with me!”

The swordsman groans, waving one hand to invite the idiot-brow to get on with it.

Franky was ginning, reaching for the nearest hose with a delicate hand sprouted out from his normal large one. Brook sitting beside the cyborg, reaching boney fingers forward. “This gonna work for you, Boney-bro?”

“Hmm?” Brook hums, bringing the little silver spout closer. “It may work. I do not yet know. Hmmm.” He hums again. “I am breathless with worry, ah! But I don’t have lungs to breathe! Yohohooohoo!”

Sanji leans to see the last member of the Strawhat crew come inside for the impromptu “Surprise!” he’d hit them all with. Usopp’s long nose a little limper than normal. His eyelids sagging as he yawns. For some reason or another, he’d been awake for three straight days.

Usopp plops down next to Nami, staring at the glittering glass hookah on the table. He counts the hoses. “What’s this about?” he asks, stretching his arms.

“Usopp,” Nami practically vibrated beside the sniper as she leans against his aching shoulder. “Sanji got us a boat load of weed!”

The sniper blinks. “What?” he asks, and he does crack a bit of a smile. “Awesome.”

 

Nami’s eyes watch every move of Sanji’s pale fingers. Holding the brick in the prongs of a pair of metal tongs, the cook heats it with a tiny flame dial. Pressing the apex only after the brick glowed almost white. Placing the brink atop a pile of crumbled dried flower, he lifts the spout of his hose to his lips. “This is NOT a contest.” He says, eyeing his captain in particular. “Suck in the smoke, hold it in until you can’t anymore, then exhale.”

 

Everyone took their first hit of the evening. It was not without casualties. Luffy sucked too hard and wound up bent over behind the table coughing into the gap of wall and floor. Chopper gagged and let his little cloud out in less than a second. The Zoan’s tiny Brain Point transforming to Jumping Point, Horn, and Kung fu before shrinking back to Brain with a snap, and he’s falling back into his own chair with a tiny *flump. Everyone else held their breath, eyes turning about. Robin was watching her wrist watch, ticking off every second for Nami to count.

Zoro cringed inside, hearing Luffy hacking and choking just behind him. His lungs were warm, but not overly unpleasant. It was a strange build on his tongue he noticed first. A sensation of growing numbness that crept up until it settled just behind his eyes both there and not.

Both Nami and Robin released their breath at the same time. A little puff of white haze hanging briefly on the air before it’s just gone.

Nami’s giggling, already lifting the hose and taking another long breath when Zoro notices Luffy’s not choking anymore. He sits down on Zoro’s knee and lifts the hose again with determination. There’s tears in his eyes from coughing, even as he throws back a sun-shattering smile and takes a deep breath.

Too deep.

“Waahakk chahh!” Sputtering pain echoed up out of the Strawhat Captain, once again bent over behind his first mate’s chair.

Zoro can’t hold it in any longer, and let out what little smoke had not been absorbed by his body through both nostrils. This, more than when he was just holding his breath, made a sing of change in him. It was very dissimilar to alcohol, he noted, and its unfamiliarity sort of worried at his first opinion for it. His fingers began to tingle, resting on the table with the spout clutched in his left hand.     

“You should help him out.” Nami said, catching Zoro’s attention to where it had fallen to the tablecloth he suddenly found so incredibly amazing. He’d been staring at it for almost five minutes. Enough time for Luffy to try and fail to get a hit two more times.

“Eh?” he asks, watching smoke slither upwards through Nami’s flaming red hair.

“Help him.” Nami groaned. “You know, like boyfriends do.”

Zoro gulped. He hated the word boyfriend. There were lots of things they could be called, he and his captain, but boyfriend…

“Focus Zoro~” His green eye refocuses on the Strawhat Navigator.

“Nami.” Robin says, sitting up. “We could demonstrate for our swordsman?” deeply dark eyes gazed out form behind long black lashes. “Sencho!” she called. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yea, sec!” Luffy’s able to gasp back.

“Nami-swan.” Sanji pulls in a long breath, letting it out as he speaks. “Am I to understand you are referring to the famed Kiss of Life?”

A brilliantly knowing smile lights up Nami’s face, cheeks pinking. “Why Sanji, you’re right!”

“The Kiss of Life?” Zoro parrots, rooted to his chair. He kisses Luffy a lot, they all know it, but right here in front of everybody?!

“You’ll be basically taking the hit for Luffy, sharing the effect together.” Nami explains, tipping the metal spout to her lips and breathing in, pausing, and letting the smoke slip out of her. She smiles, licking her lips. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

He wasn’t sure about this.

 

Usopp sat next to Chopper, each taking respectively smaller breaths, but probably getting much, much more effect than those setting up the demonstration of the Kiss of Life. Sanji’d told Luffy to quit messing around and just sit and watch for a second.

“Robin will give me the Kiss of Life.” Nami announced as the historian took in a long breath from the hookah. The two women faced each other, Nami letting out all the air from her lungs poignantly (as it is rather an important detail) before they seal their lips, Robin filling Nami’s lungs with the vapor she’d taken from the hose.

Nami’s eyes close, arms snaking forward to grasp at the other as they pass the infused smoke from one to the other, and if their tongues meet and dance; if they take their time to explore each other’s teeth and gums, it was all in the name of training.

Zoro swallowed, watching his crewmates locking lips. They’re always finding weird excuses to kiss, especially when they were drunk. Or when Nami wanted fast betting money. He’s looking away, toward his captain to find Luffy’s bright brown eyes wide, watching the sexy demonstration across the table.

“Zoro,” he says, before he’s lighting up the room with a mega-smile. “We gatta learn this!”

Sanji’s chortling, every breath of the hookah third to how many drags he took from his cigarette. He felt pretty dumb, cottony in the head, and he was glad to be sitting down. A lightweight in all things, Sanji relaxed his shoulders into his chair, uncontrollable fits of giggles bubbling out from between his teeth as his rubbery captain fidgets his way into the shitty swordsman’s lap. Straddling the man.

“Woah, Luffy!” Zoro gasps when the inside of the younger’s thigh slides along him. When had he gotten hard?!

“What, why?” Luffy’s wriggling about, trying to figure out what’s got Zoro so red-in-the-face when he’s called back to the point.

“Focus, Luffy!” Nami and Robin singing across the table.

“Oh, yeah. Come on, Zo~ro! Kiss me!”

“Don’t forget to get rid of all the air in your lungs, Sencho. Or it won’t work right.”

“Hmm.” Luffy breathes in and out, settling into his first mate’s lap as Zoro’s lips wrap around the spout and he takes in as large a breath as he can. Zoro feels the effects of the weed in his system growing, exponentially quicker than when they began smoking the stuff.

Having takin in all he can, Zoro turns to Luffy, feeling his captain’s exhale on his shoulder run out. Zoro clamps his eyes shut, wishing the whole crew weren’t _watching_ his every move. Zoro and public displays of affection didn’t go together.

“Look how red he is.” Nami’s simpering, and he groans. But just as Zoro’s moving away, Luffy’s arms come up and hold him there. Zoro’s eye opens to see his captain gazing back, round chocolate eyes pleading. Don’t stop now.

“Oh, my.” Zoro ignores Robin, and it’s easy enough to do, now that he’s seen Luffy’s eyes. The soft look in a man stronger than iron, than governments, and kingdoms. Such elasticity of his trust was reserved for the Strawhat crew. Only for them. Luffy believed. But the most vulnerable of his wounds and thoughts would only be shared with Zoro. With the man whom he held to, tethering him to the world as everything else spun away.

Zoro leans into Luffy’s trust, arms moving to press them closer together. He passes smoke from his lungs into Luffy’s mouth, letting his captain breathe in and hold the hit. Letting its chemical sink into his bloodstream. Zoro moves to back away, believing the kiss completed, when he feels warmth on his tongue, and he opens his throat to allow Luffy’s exhale into him. It was not air, as air would have been refreshing. Luffy’s breath left him wanting, a needing for more of the same. To have Luffy pressed against his bare chest rapidly becoming not enough. They needed to merge. To occupy the same space, and the same dreams. Zoro’s answering his captain’s desperation, when he becomes aware of giggling all around them.

Sanji’s shaking his head slowly in Zoro’s direction. “And I thought you were a Neanderthal.”

“Can it, Swirly.” There’s still a bit of smoke that comes out of Zoro’s lungs when he speaks, and he promptly chokes on it, gasping and wheezing towards the floor.

“Ooooh! That was so cute~!” Nami’s got her head in one hand, sucking the sliver spout between her teeth.

Zoro and Luffy manage several Kisses that evening. So many that they’d lost count. Sanji’s smoking through a whole package of cigarettes, his eyes bloodshot and glassy. He gets up, steel toes tapping. “My ladies. You assholes.” He bows his head. “I am going into town this evening. I’ll leave all this stuff here,” and he reaches down, producing several shopping bags and placing them up on the table. Zoro’s eyes glitter as he spies the tall blue bottles of high quality sake sticking out of one of the bags. “Au revoir.” And the blonde’s lanky frame is stepped out of the Galley, letting the door fall back into place with a small snap.

“He’s off to that brothel on the main drag.” Usopp accuses, licking over a dry lip as he pulls again on the hookah. The sniper was tingly and warm. The end of his long nose fuzzy and soft. The multitude of still healing injuries powerless for the thrum of thc soothing him.

“Zoro~” Luffy whines, tipping his head back on his swordsman’s chest. “Kiss me again.”

 

Both Nami and Robin are giggling, cackling. Noses squinted up on their faces as they gasp and sputter. Nami’s reaching for one of the bags Sanji had left of the table. Passing to Robin all the things she unwraps. The redhead blinking tears from golden eyes. She would kiss Sanji when he got back in the morning. She wouldn’t even care about another woman’s lipstick on his suit collar, or the stink of perfume that didn’t belong to either her or Robin. Both were common, almost expected of their lecherous chef.

Across the table, Franky’s blue ducktail is lying over his eyes. Sunglasses abandoned on the tablecloth as he’s belting laughter. Brook is right next to the shipwright… or rather, Brook’s dry bones were settled in the chair beside the cyborg. Brook himself…

“Oh my.” And Robin’s sputtering behind her hands.

Giggles slide out of Nami when Usopp peers forward, choking on his mouthful of smoke as the ghostly form of the Yomi-yomi no mi user blinks ethereal eyes from the hookah’s vapor-filled upper vase. “Yohohohoho!”      


	2. Captain's Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece, or any of its related materials.

Usopp’s nose is an inch from the red-tinted glass of the Hookah’s vase. Brook’s blurrily outlined eyes drifting about amid fluffs of blue smoke being pulled down from the tray above. “You know.” The sniper considers, sipping at the vapor through his hose. “I think the soul king’s got no taste.” He says blandly, lips twitching as he tries, and almost succeeds, in keeping his face neutral.

Franky on the other hand… “Bwaaahahahaha! Ahh!”

Nami’s rolling around on the floor beside her chair, kicking sun colored wedge-sandals against the floorboards as she fights to catch her breath. Across the table Zoro’s passing another breath of hazy bliss into his captain, allowing Luffy’s reciprocating breath to push matching vitality back into him. Back and forth, their eyes close, hands wandering languidly.

“Fu-fufu!” Robin puts both hands over her eyes as she bends double where she sits in her chair.

Nami pulling another shopping bag towards her and pulling first a few blue-glassed sake bottles. Placing them down one by one in front of her. “Twenty.” She says, making a fuzzy mental note she’s sure not to remember in the morning. “Pipes, a bong… ooh! Robin, look!” the redhead squeals, opening one end of a glossy white box. Inside were several smaller boxes, alike to the ones Sanji packaged holiday muchi in. Nami lifts the lid off one, blinking the sight of six neatly molded flowers made of sugar, each with a colorful dot at its center. Each box had a different type of flower and color. The navigator’s teeth show as she miles. “Robin, you don’t think…”

In favor of looking away from Franky tapping one metal digit against the vase where Brook bathed in weed smoke, Robin takes her hands from her face, leaning close over the redhead’s shoulder. Glittering  pressed formed sugar blinking at her from the table top. Each dot of color rich and bright.

“Oi, look,” Usopp slips himself forward on the table, back and shoulders no longer hurting so much – of if they were he’d long since stopped caring about it. “Instructions.” He says, lifting a long slip of parchment from inside the larger white box. “Blue, you’ll see stars.” He read off the list. “Orange will transport you. Yellow closes your eyes, and Red shows you… the way.”

“Does it happen to say anything about the green ones?” Robin asks, indicating the little emerald dotted white sugar roses.

Turning over the parchment, Usopp nods, sucking at the spigot in his hand. “Green answers all.” He says, looking up. “That’s the one I wanna try.”

 

Zoro’s lips tingled warm, pulling away from his captain to share a gaze that didn’t care at all that everybody was watching them. All he wanted were those strong rubbery arms wrapped around his neck. Soft tongue that slides across his teeth, tasting like meat and spices. The swordsman is caught off guard, however, by the sheer quiet that existed in the room. The only sound being made by Luffy’s hands ruffling in his haramaki and their wet kisses.

Luffy humms a protest when Zoro brings up his hands to separate them. “Why’s Zoro stopped?” he whines, and to accentuate matters, grinds their body’s together in the chair.

“Ahh, L-Luffy, hang on a second.” Zoro’s body was completely relaxed, all except for his most basic of needs, which right now included his lover. But it was too quiet. He gives a one-eyed glace around the table, blinking at what he’s seeing.

Nami is lying on the floor, twirling one finger in the air above her nose. Robin, a smile on her face, had taken off her shirt, sitting in her seat in only a bra. Franky had his eyes out of his head, mechanical bits connecting disembodied orbs back to his brain from where they rolled about on the table. Usopp was up on the table, lying on his stomach with his chin in his hands. The end of the sniper’s nose resting on the cool glass of the Hookah. Zoro blinked hard when he saw Brook’s ghostly eyes turn and wink at him from _inside_ the vase.

“Uh, Usopp…”

“Yea?”

“Is, is that Brook in there.” He points.

“Yea.” Echoes the sniper.

“Yea, and – what’s wrong with you guys?”

“They took LSD!” Chopper’s little voice shoots out of nowhere. Zoro’s looks around to find the little doctor beside an open refrigerator. All manner of candies, cake, and puddings in his arms.

Luffy’s mouth watered as he unwound himself from Zoro’s lap. “O-oi, Chopper! Grab me some meat! Meat!”

“What the hell is LSD?” Zoro’s leans across the table to where little white boxes had in them candied flowers. The colorful dots the only thing making them stand out.  

Chopper giggles, dragging a hunk of roasted Sea King from the bottom shelf before making his way back to the table.

“So… pretty.” Franky cooed, head dropping back with his eyes still on the table, connected by wires and bits of metal. It was pretty scary looking, if Zoro were honest about it.

Chopper steps carefully around their navigator, making sure not to tread on her fanned out red hair as he gains his seat. “LSD is a synthetic crystalline compound that’s highly hallucinogenic. Doctorine told me the World Government purchased its recipe from Drum Island, back when the Issi Twenty were experimenting in mind control.”

Zoro nodded, peering at Robin’s contented smile. Her fingers playing in her own hair. Usopp’s nose goes sliding down the glass hookah until his chin’s squashed against the table cloth.

“I wanna try!” Luffy’s rubbery arm shoots forward, and he’s got a red dotted sugar lily on his tongue. Sucking the sugar down his throat and waiting.

Chopper took a bite of cotton candy, eyes on his captain. But Zoro’s thinking it didn’t work, until a sly smile stretches rubbery cheeks, and Luffy turns towards him. “Wow.” He says, a whisper in the quiet room sounding much too loud.

 

It happens all so quickly Zoro’s not sure when his back became bare, or when said back had been pushed into the grass on the lawn deck outside the galley.

“Oh, shit, wait a sec.” In a rush of flapping sandals, Luffy’s gone from above his first mate, but only for a second. When the captain returns, he’s got several bottles of sake. Depositing them on the ground at the trunk of one of their maple trees before he’s once again pinning his lover under him.

Zoro’s hands come to Luffy’s hips, thumbs in the crook of muscle the meets his leg. Rubbing slow, deliberate circles that tear small moans from the man over him.

“Z-Zoro!” Luffy’s pupil are blown wide, both from arousal, and by the various substances he’d had that night. “Ah, nnah!”

Luffy’s voice is music to Zoro’s ears, and he’s feeling the effects of the weed fade away. Sake bottles by the tree crooning his name. In a smooth motion, Zoro flips position with his captain, knees on either side of a strong belly. The older slides back over Luffy’s need, pressure growing them thick and hard. Zoro reaches for a bottle, tearing out the cork with his teeth before tipping its contents into his belly. A belly just in perfect range of his captain’s reach.

Silky green strands fall into Zoro’s eye, pulling the neck of the bottle from his lips for the thrill of Luffy’s fingers underneath his hamaraki. The younger pushes at the fabric, undoing each fold so that it falls to the grass, leaving only warm skin over firm, rippling abdominals.

Bending impossibly forward, Luffy’s tongue drags a wet line over Zoro’s belly, teeth nipping at the rough line of the scar he’d received back when this all started. Luffy wriggles happily as Zoro shudders in the wake of his lick, a chill racing through the older as the fluid dried in the wind. There were stars in the sky, behind his swordsman, and Luffy takes in a big breath through his nose. Bringing up both arms above his head.

Zoro drinks in his captain’s eyes, tracking along lithe arms and toned shoulders. Luffy’s muscles would never build up like Zoro’s did – and now he’s sure it’s because of the boy’s devil’s fruit. But it doesn’t matter. The older lowers his head to kiss Luffy’s neck, to drag teeth over his adam’s apple and bite down. Luffy croons into the open air, a deep mewl echoed back as encouragement from the blue when the younger directs searching fingers under fabric and folds. Contact sings through the Strawhat swordsman, anticipation to have his captain close and his own. All to his own. No shitty samari or lecherous kid. No gas-man or bread-hating moody bastard. No marines so close to their aft sail that Franky’s got a hand over the Coup de Burst.

It had been far, far too long that he could have his captain all to himself.

Luffy’s eyes are soft, and his ever-smiling face pink and sweat-bright. Zoro brings their lips together again, leaning back to give his captain room to take his clothes off. Between them, after some squirming, they managed to get each other’s clothes off, lying together naked in the grass listening to each other’s heart beating –breath panting in and out of their lungs.

Zoro reaches away to lift the half empty sake bottle, when Luffy’s eyes fly wide and he’s grinning. “Shi-shi-shi-shi, Zoro! Lemme have that!” The swordsman’s wiping clear liquid from his chin. Portions of his body tensing; thrumming with sense memory – the implications of Luffy suddenly having an idea.

“Oi, what are you thinking, Sencho?”

Luffy pouts out his lips, tongue between his teeth. “It’s a surprise.”

Zoro frowns.

“It’s a really good surprise!” his captain insists with no small amount of hurt in his voice.

Still wary of some of the things they’ve tried together – like that freaking fucked up time Luffy had him wrap his dick around his forearm like a dozen times – he still shuddered  from head to foot thinking about it. But when Zoro brings his eye back to his captain, his lover. Those big brown orbs shimmering wet under the night sky with stars glinting the in the black depths of engorged cornea. He decided his trust of his captain could have no boundaries. Not for them.

Handing over the half empty bottle of Sake, Luffy grins big, bringing up a hand to push Zoro down on the grass instead of him. Zoro wriggles on the grass, but isn’t a match for the rubbery hand that takes a hold of one ankle, flipping the swordsman over onto his face.

“Zoro’s so cute!” Luffy’s giggling before sticking two fingers into his mouth, tongue lapping to coat them with saliva.

“Don’t call me cu—ute –” With a jolt to his senses, Zoro realizes the slow circling of wet fingers at his entrance. Relaxing both thighs before he’s pushed into. The invading digit worming slowly in every direction until he’s ready for the second finger to come in to play. Scissoring, Luffy smiles, using his other hand to reach between his swordsman’s legs to wrap warm fingers over the other’s aching shaft.

“Zoro’s cute.” Luffy repeats, bending to place a kiss on the small of his swordsman’s sweaty back. “He’s gonna like this, a lot.”

The retreat of Luffy’s fingers filling Zoro pulled a desperate moan over his tongue. Wanting the warm contact that had been there, back. He’s not prepared for the cold, rigid press against his anus.

“W-wha! Luffy!”

“Shi-shi-shi!”

Sliding the lip of the sake bottle through Zoro’s ribbed entrance, Luffy licks his lips, tipping up the belly of the bottle so that sake could trickle inside. Zoro’s legs shake as Luffy works the neck of the bottle around inside. A warm tingle of alcohol soaking into his tender insides without having to bother going through his liver. He’s bucking his hips when Luffy slides the hard glass along his prostate. Little stars exploding in his eyes as he realizes he’s spinning well passed a ‘normal buzz’ and quickly dropping into the more seldom visited realm of ‘drunk as shit’.

“L-Luffy, ah!” pressing his face into the grass, Zoro makes disjointed pleas and cries. Pleasure bubbling warm in his belly as he curls forward. Luffy’s hand is still on him, stroking with long, caring strokes. “Ahnn!”

“Zoro’s gonna take it all in. He’s almost there.”

Sake slid into the older man, aided by the slow pumping of the bottle in and out of his ass. When all the liquid had left the bottle, his captain slowly removes it. Zoro feels the absence of being stretched by the glass, but he still felt full. Filled with cold liquid that seeped into him as if it were fire. When the flat of his captain’s hand slaps down on his right buttock, Zoro gasps. The sting lasting and lasting as Luffy’s laughter floats onto the free nighttime air.   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
